This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of circumferential devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video.
Camera modules capable of performing handshake correction (OIS: Optical Image Stabilization) function are recently used, and the conventional camera module suffers from disadvantages/problems where an upper end of a housing horizontally moving in order to perform the OIS function contacts a rounded portion of a cover member to generate an unintentional tilt to the housing. Particularly, when an external pressure such as reliability test (drop or tumbling) is applied, the conventional camera module has suffered disadvantages/problems where an entire external surface of a housing does not contact an inner surface of a cover member but only an upper end of a corner at the housing bumps into a cover member to generate a deformation to the housing or to generate a burr.
Meantime, development of camera modules having an auto focus feedback function has been waged recently that includes a function of automatically adjusting a focus in response to a distance of an object and a function of receiving feedbacks in real time in order to perform a more accurate auto focus implementation.
However, in a camera module having a conventional auto focus feedback function, there used to be a limit of distance between a Hall sensor and a sensing magnet to thereby generate a problem in enhancing a Hall output (intensity of magnetic force detected by the Hall sensor). Furthermore, a distance between a driving coil and a Hall sensor is problematically proximate to allow noise to be detected by the Hall sensor due to the electromagnetic field of a coil. Still furthermore, in a camera module having a conventional auto focus feedback function, it is difficult to form a conductive line to a sensor detecting movement of a lens module due to restricted inner space.